Dalliah the Doomsayer
thumb|left|Dalliah the Doomsayer Dalliah the Doomsayer is a female Shivarra demon, and the third boss of The Arcatraz in Tempest Keep. Can also be done as second boss before Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates. General information *Level (Normal): 72 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): ? *Hit Points: 131k *Location: Second or third boss encounter in The Arcatraz *Type: Demon *Species: Shivarra *Map Location Attacks and abilities *Whirlwind: She does it quite often, just get out of melee range. Ticks rapidly for ~3k damage. *Heal: Directly after the whirlwind she will cast a heal on herself. Long cast time and interruptible ** Rogues' Mind Numbing Poison as well as Wound Poison works here. *Gift of the Doomsayer: Caster will be healed when the cursed player is healed In Heroic Mode she gains: *Shadow Wave: A 2.5k Shadowbolt which also gives a 50% increased vulnerability to shadow damage as debuff. This will always target the furthest player from her. First of all the room needs to be cleared of all invisible demons (some succubi can normally be found), Warlocks Detect Invisibility helps at this point. The fight is rather straightforward tank-and-spank, except for her special abilities. As of 5/27/07, the debuff is not reflectable, but is interruptible. She is also ***Immune to Taunt*** (this may have been a 2.1 change), so it's very important that everyone watch their threat, especially during whirlwinds. Whirlwind and Heal After about 30 seconds into your attack, she'll do a whirlwind attack. At that time, all melee attackers and the Main Tank need to clear her Whirlwind quickly to avoid getting hit for about 1800. After her whirlwind attack, she'll break into a 2-second heal. At this time, Rogues should kick, mages counterspell, or warriors can shield bash or Intercept, and druids can Feral Charge. She is immune however, to any effect that will silence her, stun her, incapacitate her, or otherwise any normal effect that most bosses are immune to. Your best bet however, is to make sure to bring a rogue. Rogues are the most reliable in this particular fight. To increase the chances of interrupting her Heal, Curse of Tongues can be used to increase the cast time of her heal, allowing for easier interruption. However, it has a high chance of being resisted and may not be worth trying to be honest. Gift of the Doomsayer Periodically she will cast a debuff on the party member highest on her aggro list. The debuff icon looks similar to the Shadow Protection buff, but with a red box. The debuff description reads: "Chance to heal enemy target when healed". "When healed" means any method of gaining HP, such as direct heals, heals over time, potions or Earth Shield. Make sure when you begin the fight that, if you have a shadow priest, vampiric embrace is not active for this reason. The priest shield does not trigger the debuff, since there's no HP gain. Affected party members should right click on, and remove all still active HoTs. It is possible to keep the target alive with the priest shield. It's better though if the tank is alert and uses Spell Reflection on this debuff. Another method would be that the tank targets a group member prior to receiving a heal (can someone verify this?). Dalliah has no mana. No mana leech ability will work, Mana Burn, Drain Mana, Viper Sting. Previously this was a viable strategy. If you have a rogue with you, applying Wound Poison will make a great impact on the amount that is healed. Quotes *On Aggro: It is unwise to anger me. *Ahh... That is much better. *Ahh... Just what I needed. *Completely ineffective. Just like someone else I know. *You chose the wrong opponent. *When casting Whirlwind: I'll cut you to pieces! *On Death: Now I'm really... angry... Loot External links Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Arcatraz Category:Shivarra